The HalfBlood's Tale
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: Dhampire, a cross breed between a human and a vampire, could never breed a future generation. But somehow, a miracle twin was born with that capability. Cagalli, who is a Dhampire, does not know of her past and is now living peacefully among the human. Athrun, who is a PureBlood Vampire, is out seek out one of this halfblood twins. What would happen when they meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm back and I'm here to present another new story for those ATHRCAGA Fans. I hope you will like this fanfiction. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have written it.

**Summary:** _Will be updated in the later chapter._

**Main Paring:** Athrun X Cagalli, Kira X Lacus.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 1: Cagalli**

A familiar sound could be heard coming from a certain room in the Attha Manor early morning. It is the same sound that could be heard every morning, the ringing of the alarm clock. The sound of the blaring alarm clock filled the room as its master moaned from under the blanket. The figure move slightly closer to the clock and a hand came out and bashed at it. The alarm clock was turned off momentarily before it went off again.

The figure moved again before sitting up and rubbing her amber orbs. She took her alarm clock, turned it off and stretches her body before getting out of bed. The eighteen-year-old blonde pulled opened the curtains allowing the morning sunlight into her room while warming up her body.

"Another day, another trouble ahead", she yawned as she look at the garden below. "But it's still a good day for some workout".

A knock from the door broke her thoughts. "Are you awake yet Ms. Cagalli? If you don't get up soon you are going to be late for your club activities".

The blonde smiled and went to open the door. "I got it Merna. I'm up already", Cagalli yelled and stood in front of her nanny. Her nanny, Merna, came into her room and makes her bed. "Is father still in?"

"Mr. Uzumi is still in the breakfast room having his meal", Merna smiled. "You better get ready fast if you want to share some morning time with him".

Cagalli smiled. "Can you prepare my clothes for me Merna?" she asked and ran into her bathroom for a quick shower. Then she peeked her head out and added, "no skirts or dress please".

Merna breathe out heavily but smiled as took out the blonde's clothes. "I have them on your bed alright. I'll be down getting your breakfast ready", she said and left the room.

After her quick shower, Cagalli put on her casual clothing and grabbed her books and bag before running out of her room. She came down from the second floor and into the breakfast room where her father is looking through his document while enjoying his morning coffee. Cagalli approached him with a bright smile and greeted him with a morning kiss before taking her seat next to his.

"Are you busy with the paperwork again father?" she asked as the butler was serving her breakfast. He was asking her whether she wanted coffee or tea when she answered, "Morning tea, thanks!"

"It's just the usual problem with the Parliament, Cagalli. You do not need to concern yourself with it just yet. You should concentrate more on your studies instead", Uzumi said with a warm smile while petting his daughter on her head. "And from what I have heard, your grades have dropped since your previous semester".

Cagalli flinched. She knows what her father is going to talks about next and she quickly gobbled down her breakfast. "I'll be going to school now father", she said and kissed him once more, "Have a great day at work". The young Attha took her bag and ran out before her father could stop her.

She breathes in relief when she reaches the corridor. "Safe in the nick of time", she said as she made her way towards the front porch where her car is waiting for her. "We can move out now".

After letting her chauffeur knows of her destination, she leans back on her seat and looks at the passing scenery._ I wonder who spill the beans about my grades, _she thought as she lets out another tired breath. _The only one that knows about this were the gang and-_

Then it dawns to her when her bodyguard comes to her thought. Cagalli smacked her temples. _I know I should not have told him about my grades to begin with. What a terrible mistake._

"We are here Ms. Attha", the chauffeur said.

Cagalli looked out and saw they have already reached the front gate of the Orb National College. "Thank you! I'll be going back with my friends today", she said before climbing out from the car.

With her bags besides her, she ran through the opened gate and towards her first club activities. _Kisaka is going to get from me once I reach home tonight._

Cagalli Yula Attha is the sole daughter to Head Parliament of the Orb Union, Uzumi Nara Attha. She is loved by everyone because of her kindness and her strong sense of justice. She is willing to help anyone and everyone as long as it is within her abilities to help.

Cagalli has a carefree and an active personality that made her excelled in any sports activities of her choice. She as an athlete, is heavily sought out by every clubs in her college. she even have offers from outside of her campus.

The young Attha was honored when she heard about it but she rejected these offers. Her only focus is to help the clubs in her campus and the female basketball club, which she has fallen in love with since junior high.

Although Cagalli excelled in all sorts of outdoor activities, she still have something that she failed to achieve. This is something that she could not achieve even though how hard she tries and that it her academic studies.

The first warning bell rang and marked the end of all morning club activities. Cagalli dashed out from the changing room and towards her first class, Marketing Management. "I'm going to be late at this point", she said while looking at her watch. "Just a little more then-"

The moment she looked up, her face hit something white and soft before she fell squarely on her butt. "Ouch! What the hell?" She looked up once more and that's when her amber orbs met with emerald green ones. _What beautiful emerald eyes,_ she thought. The more she looked at it the more she was being pulled in by those eyes mesmerizing and pure green eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Cagalli snapped out from her thought. At that point, she was able to break out from the gaze and saw the person she has knocked over was a young man with navy blue hair.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked.

Cagalli nodded.

"I see. Take care not to hit onto anyone anymore!" he said and left her on the floor.

"Eh?! EH!" she exclaimed. When the young man disappeared from the corridor, she got up and picked up her bag. "What the hell is wrong with him? He could at least give me a helping hand. God, my butt hurts". The second bell rang when she was rubbing her sore ass and that's when she is in deep shit. "I'm going to be LATE!"

After turning the final corner, she opened the door into her classroom. When she looked up and saw that the lecturer was still not in, she breath out in relief. "Made it!"

"By a hair's breath Cagalli", the brunette male with olive green blue eyes said.

"Shut it Tolle", Cagalli said. She took her seat next to the brunette female. "I'm still save as long as i comes in before the lecturer does kay".

"Did something happen Cagalli?" the female brunette with baby blue eyes asked her worriedly. "You were never this late before".

"I just have a little accident on my way here Miriallia. No biggie". Though it was a simple explanation, she could still see the worried look on her friend's face. "It's really no biggie Miriallia. I'm fine other then getting an unwanted warmup".

"Well, if you said so. Then, have you finished with you project yet?", Miriallia asked.

"About that. Give me a sec". She quickly turned to her right where the male brunette with violet eyes sat. She slapped both her palm together and bow. "Can I borrow your accounting notes please Kira?" she asked before the brunette could speak. "I need your clean and complete notes to complete this project. Please Kira!"

Kira blinked a few times before she laughed at her action. "You did it again didn't you Cagalli?" he asked.

"This is the third time this month already Cagalli. What's going on with your studies?" Miriallia asked.

"Nothing!" Cagalli replied. "I'm just focusing more on my athlete activities then my studies, that's all Miriallia".

"Thought so", Kira said

Cagalli could see the worried look in Miriallia and she knows what she was worried about. Even though the blond was more passionate and athletic in her activities, it does not means that she is lacking behind on her studies. Well, maybe a bit but it was not something that Cagalli has to worried about just yet.

"But Cagalli, even Kira needs-"

"It's alright Miri. I have finished my project anyway", Kira said with a smile. He took his notebook and passed it to her. "Here you go Cagalli".

"Thank you Kira, I love you". She gave the brunette a hug and continues, "As a friend".

"You love us all as friends princess", Tolle said, teasingly.

Cagalli shot him a glare and said, "What did you just called me Tolle Koenig?"

Tolle quickly raised his hand up and laughed, "Just a joke, a joke".

The group laughed. They continued with their everyday conversation until a female brunette lecturer with brown eyes enter the class.

"Alright everyone back to your seats. The lecture will begin soon", Murrue Ramius said. "But before we begins, i would like to introduced a new student joining our class today. You can come in now".

The door slides opened once again and Cagalli was shocked to see who steps into her classroom. It was none other then the rude young man that she knocked onto by the corridor a few minutes ago. She was really pissed off when she saw him but she quickly appeased her anger.

_No used in getting angry with things that was already in the past, _she thought.

Now, she was only irritated when when she saw the girls were already gawking at him as she stood at the front of the classroom. _Well I did gawk at him just now, _she thought. Cagalli was shocked at her thought and shook her head clear. _What is wrong with me?_

When she turned her head, she saw Miriallia was already whispering to her boyfriend, Tolle about how charming the new guy look. Tolle was pouting a bit as he whispered something to in return. Miriallia showed a surprised expression and knocked on his head.

_Not a clever comment then_, Cagalli thought as she laughed quietly. she decided to check out Kira's expression. She was surprised when she saw a surprised and happy look on his face as he looked at the new guy. Cagalli was puzzled by this and wanted to question him when the lecturer cut her off.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Cagalli turned towards the front.

The new guy nodded and took a step forward. "My name is Athrun Zala and I'm from the PLANTs. It's a pleasure to meet you all", he said in a monotone and bowed.

Mumbling and whispers started when he mentioned the PLANTs. Cagalli herself was surprised as well that the new guy came from the land of the Vampires.

"No wonder he's such a hottie", she heard Tolle said and earned another bobbed on his head from his girlfriend.

Cagalli tried to surpreses another laugh.

"Alright everyone quiet down now", Murrue said while clapping her hand for their attention. "You can get to know Mr. Zala after class. Thank you for your introduction Mr. Zala. Why don't you take a seat? Any empty seat will do".

Athrun nodded and walked away from the lecturer. He was looking around then his emerald gaze caught onto Cagalli's direction.

The blond female blushed slightly as their eyes met. She also felt butterfly in her stomach when she was looking at his intense emerald orb.

_What beautiful eyes,_ she thought again.

Her thought was broken when she saw the smirked on his face. Athrun looked away and took the empty seat at the front. "What is his problem?" she asked angrily.

Cagalli was really pissed about this matter. She could hardly concentrate on her lecture because of this and whenever she try to, his smirked would always appeared in her thought.

The ending bell rang and she was saved from this agonizing experience. She quickly packed pack her things back into her bag and checked her schedule. After telling her friends she quickly took off from her seat.

"Cagalli, what about lunch?" Miriallia asked.

The blond stopped by the door for a while. "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria later".

"But Cagalli there is someone-"

"Later Kira! I need to get started on the accounting project", she said, "I'll see you guys at lunch time". Cagalli made sure to give the new guy her mean look before leaving the classroom. _That will teach him from smirking at me_, she thought. She looks at her watch and knows that she will definitely be late for her project meeting. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am definitely going to be in hot water if we don't finish this on time", Cagalli said as she and her project partner came out from the library.

The pink hair female with baby blue eyes looked at her confused. "Are you really in that much of trouble Cagalli?"

"It's more like I'm about to be drop to hell", she said while ruffling her hair. She explained that her father has given her prior notice about her academics grades this morning. She knows what he would say after dinner tonight and she's really stressing out right now. "Either I pull my graded up from the red zone or I'll have to give up my athlete meet in the summer".

The pink female gasped in surprised. "Do you need any help with your academics Cagalli?"

Cagalli saw the worried look in her friend's face. She shook her hear. "I will manage them somehow".

She did told Lacus what her past experienced was like when she failed to meet her father's expectation. Cagalli was really banned from doing any sports activities and her father even hired tutors to get her grades up. It still gives her the chills just thinking about it.

"Thanks for worrying about me Lacus. I'll be sure to ask for your help when i need them", she assured her. Then she noticed her usual light blue wristband was in a different color today. _A perfect chance to change the topic. _"Did you change your Compressor Band?" she asked.

Lacus look at her pink wristband and nodded. "I had my blue one re-calibrated last week and decided to change it into another color. Do you like it?"

Cagalli nodded her head vigorously. "This pink one suits you more than you previous ones", she said. She realised she has not seen Lacus without her Compressor Bands, not once. "I wonder what you would be like without your Compressor Bands?"

The Moment she saw Lacus looking st her with a puzzled look, she knows she has spoken her though out loud. She gave her a sheepish laughed and said, "Just pretend you have never heard about it alright?"

Lacus laughed. "I don't mind answering them though. It doesn't really do much of a change to my body's need". Cagalli looked at her confusingly. "Unlike other Vampires, I don't feed on human blood".

"Don't all Vampires feed on human blood? How come you don't need them?" Cagalli asked surprisingly. She knows her question came out in a rude way and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Lacus, I'm just being curious I-"

"It's alright Cagalli. No harm done", Lacus assured her. She paused for a while, seems to be in deep thoughts, and continues, "I do not know why my body does not need human blood but these changes started when I was fourteen. But it doesn't make me any less of a Vampire and more human. I am still who I am".

"Then what do you need your Compressor band for?" she asked.

"I am still a Vampire and I still have my vampire powers and abilities intact Cagalli. I don't want to hurt anyone especially my friends, and fans", she added lastly.

Cagalli nodded.

She knows that bit was true since they have been best friends since junior high. Lacus Clyne is a kind hearted and caring girl anyone will ever meet. Even though she's a Vampires, she doesn't look down on anyone and would help in anyway she can. She also has a lovely voice and was, still is, the most beautiful female in their school. She even has her own fan club then. Though now it has escalated to their college campus. Being who she is, she does not have the heart to ask her fans to disband the club, but they did promise her to not cause her any trouble.

The blond sighs tiredly just thinking about this. Lacus was not the only one that has a fan club in this campus. Unlike her pink hair friend, Cagalli never like to be bothered in anything she did and it seems that her fans would always do the opposite. She did try to threaten them to disband but it just strengthens their resolve in loving her. She began to feel a headache coming the more she think about the hooligans of her fans.

She messaged the side of her head. "Are you alright Cagalli?" the blond snapped her head up and faced she friend. "You seem a little pale. Are you coming down with a cold or something?"

Cagalli shook her head and assured her that it was nothing serious. "I'm just worried about my academics grades", she said with a sheepish laugh. "Let's meet up with the rest soon. I'm really starving and in need of food".

Her stomach growled loudly right after she finished saying it. Lacus nodded.

The college Cafeteria was as huge as a football stadium but it was never crowded even on lunch hours. So it was relatively easy for Cagalli and Lacus to spot their group of friends sitting by the corner table. She waved at them and pulled Lacus towards their friends and took the vacant seats available for them. In front of her were plates of food and some of them were already half gone, meaning they have already started lunch without her.

She did complained to them about starting without her. But her friends counter her for arriving late. Cagalli was speechless at that point and ate her share of foods. When Cagalli remembered she had not ordered her drink yet, Lacus presented her with the soda that Cagalli loved so much. Cagalli gave her a hug and they all laughed at her silly behavior.

They were enjoying their time when the chestnut color hair boy wearing tinted glasses asked a forbidden question. "So how are your studies coming along Cagalli?" he asked. Her friends flinched upon hearing the topic.

The blond gave him an eerie smile. "Can we put my studies aside Sai Argyle?" she asked. Sai flinched upon hearing her cold tone and nodded. "Thank you! Ouch!" She yelped when someone knocked on her head. "What's the big idea…" she trailed off when her amber orbs meet with violets ones. "Kira, what's the big deal?"

"Why are you being so cold to people who are concern about your studies Cagalli?" he asked. he sat down on the vacant seat next to Lacus. "Why can't you just give them a straight answer?"

Cagalli pouted. "You don't have to knock my head right?" she asked rubbing her sore spot. She sighed when she saw Kira's concern and angry look. "I just don't like it when I'm being questioned alright. Besides, I'm able to handle myself when it comes to my studies".

Cagalli knows that she could never hide anything from her close friends especially the violet eyes brunette. For some weird reason, he could always see through her misdirection no matter when it comes to her words or her basketball play formation.

Kira sighed in defeat. "Do you need any help with your studies?" he asked.

The blond pouted and shook her head. "Not currently".

There was a tension between them and their friends until Lacus speaks up. "Shall we change the topic for now?" she asked and looked at Miriallia and Tolle to intervene.

And Tolle took this change to change their topic. "Kira, what happen to your childhood friend?" he asked, "Isn't he joining us for lunch?"

Kira shook his head. "He won't be, not today", he answered disappointed. "He needs to speak to the counselor about his schedule. I think it has something to do with his choice of studies. I'm sure you will be seeing him soon Sai", Sai gave him a confused look and continues; "He seems to have taken up the Nano-Technology course".

Sai whistle amusingly. "Then I better keep an eye out for him. There's not many students that dare to take up Nano-Technology like us, right Kira?" he asked. Kira nodded in agreement.

"Childhood friend?" Cagalli asked as her eyebrows furrowed. "Kira has a childhood friend in our campus?" She had never heard of anything about this. When she looked at Miriallia and Lacus for confirmation, they nodded in unison and that's when it hits her, she's the last to found out about this.

"I did try to tell you this morning after our first lecture but you have already left before I could finished", Kira stated the obvious.

"I see. I guess it could not be help then. Who is this childhood friend of yours? Do I know him?" she asked, looking at the brunette for answers.

"You should know him since-"

"Wait a minute Kira". Kira was cut off when Cagalli's mobile rang. She took out her mobile from her bag and answered it. "Cagalli speaking here".

"_Cagalli?! Where are you right now? The soccer club is waiting for you to coach for their formation this last week", _the female asked from the other line. It seems to be the soccer club's manager.

"Isn't the soccer club coaching after lunch?" Cagalli asked. She took out her dictionary-thick schedule and laid it on the table. Her friends were surprised at the thickness of her schedule as she flipped through the pages. They were eyeing at her while she scans through the content of each pages until she pointed at a certain area. "I did not promise them a specific time. I told them some time after lunch and they agreed with it".

"_But they told someone to informed you that it was rescheduled to lunch time", _the manager said._ "Anyway, we need you here right now. They are waiting at the fields and they need your pointers"._

"You guys are going to owe me big time for this". Cagalli sighed and end the call. She began to scribble some noted into her schedule as her friends were staring at her. "You guys need something?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads as she keeps her schedule back into her bag. Cagalli sling her bag over her shoulder as she stood up from her seat, getting ready to leave. "I'll see you guys later. The soccer club is calling".

"Don't be late for accounting class today Cagalli", Lacus reminded her. "Ms. Badgiruel is going to cover the mid-semester exam scope today. And we need to get her approval for our project as well".

"Gotcha", Cagalli said from afar. She was already at the door when she turned and shouted, "I'll see you in class later Lacus. With these lines up of activities, will i be able to revise for my studies?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how you got the end figures for this module. Is there any question?"

Cagalli snapped her head up from her notes when she heard what the woman lecturer with black hair and light violet eyes said. She was about to raised her hand when the ending bell rang.

"Well that's the end of today's lesson. Remember, this question will most definitely be in the mid-semester exam so practice it carefully", the lecturer said.

Cagalli pouted. There is still something she could not understand and she has missed her chance in asking. _What about asking her personally? _She quickly shake the thought away. The last time she approached her, she was scolded for not paying attention in class.

The young Attha sighed as she began to packed her notes away. "I hope you understand today's lesson Ms. Attha".

Cagalli quickly jerked up when she heard name being called. "I understand Ms. Badgiruel", she answered.

Natarle nodded. "Then i hope to see everyone in my class would pass the exam with flying colors".

Cagalli sweatdrops when she heard it. _I'm going to be in deep shit again._ she quickly turned towards Lacus, who was sitting next to her, and gave her a pleading look. "Lacus"

Lacus sighed. "Shall we have a study session today after your club activity then? I have already jotted down the notes for you". She opened her notes and point out the parts that will be included in the mid-semester exam. "Ms. Badgiruel has also pointed out that we need to be mindful with these few question if we, you especially, wanted to pass the exam". Cagalli nodded while scribbling her side of her not. "You can borrow my notes if you wanted".

Cagalli shook her head. "It's alright Lacus", she gave her a cheeky grin and continues, "Besides, you will need your noted when you are having your study session with Kira later right?"

A soft blushed reached Lacus's cheek. "W-what a-a-re you talking about Cagalli?" she stammered, "There's nothing going on with Kira and I".

"Nothing", Cagalli started, "There's nothing going on between the both of you other than you having crush on him right?"

"The-there's no su-such things Cagalli", Lacus said. "We are really just-"

"Friends, right I understand", she finished for her pink hair friends. After checking her time, Cagalli took her bag and return Lacus note to her. She told her about her practice with her basketball club before she stood up from her seat. "I'll try to catch you guys later".

Lacus nodded before Cagalli left the class.

It has been quite a long time since Cagalli join her basketball teammates in their practice and she is really excited about it. Basketball has only been a game to her until she was scouted by her senior in junior high. Since then, Basketball has been her passion and drive in all the things she do, especially when she need a place to release her anger.

Cagalli quickly changed into her red tank top and a pair of shorts. After taking her schedule out from her bag and she placing it with her towel and her water bottle, she closed her locker behind her and stepped out into the gym.

"Double up the defense on your right, Devon", Cagalli ordered while dribbling the ball. "Keep your eyes on your target Mayura, don't let her has any chance in getting through you". She stopped her dribbling and looked to her left. "Go for a dunk Antonia", she shouted and pass her ball.

Antonia caught the ball and rushed to the hoop. She made a magnificence hop into the air and dunk it. "Stop calling my full name Attha", she shouted when she landed.

"Then stop calling me Attha", Cagalli shouted back.

Both of them were ready to start their usual squabble before the red head female jump in between them. "Stop is already the both of you", Mayura Labatt said. She was wearing her yellow band on her arm, stating her rank as the vice-captain of the team. "We still have a lot to do especially with newbies".

"Not to mention preparing for the upcoming game", the female with blond hair stated. She too have yellow band on her arm, stating her rank as the vice-captain. "Have you managed to come up with any plans at all _Captain_?" she asked while stressing the last word.

Cagalli wiped the sweats off her face with her towel and nodded. "But first we need to our rookies' level", she said. "Do you have their report Asagi?"

Her second blond vice-captain, Asagi Cladwell, gave her the report. "It's been compiled and I have taken the liberty to select a spot for them. We can begin their training as soon as Juri finish drafting their schedule"

The blond captain was about to said something when the blue hair female with red rim glasses cuts in. "If you are looking for their scheduling then here it is Cagalli", Juri Wu Nien said, giving her another file. "Some of them might need some extra attention if they want to make it into the team. So you might need to fit some of them into your schedule".

Cagalli nodded and took her file. "Thanks Juri. Asagi, Mayura…". She was about to start when her vice-caps cut in.

"We will take care of the rookies warm-ups while you look through those files right?" Mayura said.

"The rest of us will practice with them", Asagi said with a smile, "You just have to concentrate on drawing out the formation alright?"

Cagalli blinked a few times before looking at her two capable vice-captains and her trusted manager. Though she love to organized her own schedule but there were times when she has way too many to do till she neglects her basketball team. And that's what her girls know about her. _How would I live without you guys_, she thought with a smile and nodded.

All three of them smiled before turning around towards the rookies who are already waiting for them. "All right you lot, get ready for your warm-ups now", Mayura shouted.

Cagalli smiled when she heard the rookies frown before she made her way towards the benches. She sat down and has a drink of water before looking through both files and her schedule at the same time. Asagi's file was quite the mess with additional notes and scribbling here and there. And compare to Juri's, her file were neater and easier to read.

After a few minutes or so, the blonde captain was able to identify the better rookies to the much-needed attention ones. She uses a red pen and circles those names then she looked through her schedule book to fit their individuals training into her already packed schedule.

_I think I should be able to fit three trainings for this week and I guess two for the next following week or so,_ she thought while jotting it down. Then she looked back at Asagi's file and smiled. _We have two potential defenders and an attacker with this year's rookies assessment_; she thought and noted the three players down. _I will have to personally test them before deciding their position in the team. _

She finished with the last of her jotting; she took out the formation plan from the back of her schedule book and walks towards her teammates She thanked them as she gave them their files back. Then she began to gather the regulars of the team and explained their new formation of the training.

Once the explanation was done, she began their training while the newbies train their ball passes. Everything was going well and her team was doing great, in fact, they went pass her expectation. Cagalli was really glad that her team was doing their regular training she has planned for them. She was sure they could ace this coming ball game for sure.

Cagalli had wanted to try something new but stops when she heard some muffled laughter by the door. It wasn't just her; her teammates heard it as well and stop their training. The blonde captain turned her to look at the door.

She was both surprised and furious when she saw the Athrun from her Finance Management class was laughing at them. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Who is that guy? I don't think I have seen him before. Is he new here?" she heard Mayura asked. Cagalli knows just whom he is, a bastard that would leave a lady lying on the ground. She had her fist clenched when she walked towards him. "Cagalli? Where are you going?"

"He's someone from my Finance management class", she said while looking over her shoulder. She was walking towards the navy blue hair male by the door as she continues, "You guys continue your training. I'll just see what he wants". _And if possible, ask him to leave._

She does not know why but whenever she saw him standing before her, she would definitely feel irritated and furious at the same time. She had thought that it might be what happened in the morning when he did not help her when she fell on the floor. But that does not judged the reason why she's this agitated in seeing him with his back facing her, trying his best to muffled his laughter.

A vein popped on her temples. "Can I help you with anything Mr. Athrun Zala from the PLANTS?" she asked irritated.

"I'm sorry for being rude Ms. Attha", Athrun said, while trying to stop his laughing. "I just couldn't stop myself when I saw such a simple and naive formation that you and your teammates were doing. May I know the person that drafted this formation?"

Cagalli was surprised that he knows of her when she did not even introduced herself. She was also furious when he saw her new formation was simple and naïve. She tried to hide her anger with a smile; well her eerie smile that is. "I beg your pardon Mr. Zala", she started in a cold tone, "How would the formation _I _drafted be _naïve _and _simple_?"

"Well, well, it seems that someone is short on a fuse", Athrun said amusingly. He took a step back and bowed in a gentleman-like way, which further insulted Cagalli in everyway. "I apologized if I have insulted you in anyway", he looked up and continue, "but I am most certainly only stating the truth Ms. Attha".

More veins popped up on her temples. Despite her rage, she held onto her composure and forced out a smile. "Maybe you could give me a few pointer then, on the court", she suggested. Cagalli knows that there is no benefit in arguing with a Vampire Clansmen verbally. _Actions are better than words._ "Why not we have a one-on-one match with this formation then Mr. Zala?"

Athrun gave her a stoic look that she could not read, other then stare into those deep and beautiful emerald orbs. "Are you saying you are challenging me to a one-on-one match Ms. Attha?" Cagalli snapped out from her thought and nodded. "Why not? It's good to move my body once a while", he snickers and walks into the gym.

Cagalli was glaring at his back while she followed behind him. Yes, she had thought of his as an annoying person but it turned to a whole new level when he had insulted the formation she has drafted. He even has the nerve to accept her challenge like it was an easy task.

"Which court will we be using Ms. Attha?"

Cagalli snapped out from her thoughts. She saw they were already by the bench and he already had his jacket down. She noticed a red wristband on his right hand when he was rolling up his shirt's sleeve up to his shoulder. She was amazed when she saw his perfect body lined with muscle. He was not over masculine like your regular body builders. It was what you would call the perfect body between a model and a soldier.

The blonde captain felt her face heat up when she realized she was staring at him. She quickly turned around before he realized anything. "We…we will be using Court A", she started, "Another club has already book Court B for today. Give me a moment while I speak to my teammates about this".

With that said, she left the vampire man by the benches while she walks towards her teammates. _What the hell are you thinking Cagalli. You are supposed to hate him not admire his body_, she thought furiously.

"Asagi, Mayura, I need to speak with you". Her two vice-captains looked at her before approaching her. They gave her a confused look before she continues, "I'm sorry for the sudden notice but I will be having a one-on-one match here on Court A. Will you gather everyone to the sideline and watch?"

"WHAT!?" both her vice-captains exclaimed in unison. Cagalli had her ears covered from their screaming.

"What's going on Cagalli?" Asagi asked, frantically. "What match?"

"Who is it that dares to challenge our captain?" Mayura asked furiously. "And what about our training?"

"Calm down the both of you. I'm only having a practice match with the new guy from my Finance Management class, Athrun Zala", she said and pointed at Athrun who was still waiting by the benches. "Besides, I'm only calling for break time. We will resume training once the practice match is over".

Her vices were giving each other a wary look and she knows that they sense something was wrong. "Are you sure it's only a practice match? You are not overexerting yourself or anything right?" Mayura asked.

Cagalli blinked a few times before giving them a warm smile. She was thankful to them for caring about her but there are something that she needs to do as the captain of the team and club. _Besides, he's mocking on the routine that I have painstakingly drafted. My pride is on the line here girls._

She nodded. "It's only a practice match girls. This will only last a few minutes", she gave them her signature grin added, "Beside, the newbies could learn some new things from this as well. Heck I am Cagalli Yula Attha after all".

"It's because you are you that we are worried about Cagalli", Asagi said, jokingly. Mayura nodded in agreement.

Cagalli was shocked to hear it. "What are you implying on Asagi Cladwell?" she asked.

Both Asagi and Mayura laughed before telling her to get ready for her match. They round up everyone and have them gathered. Asagi went to break the news to her regulars while Mayura gathered the newbies. Juri had a worried look on her face when Mayura told her but she nodded, understanding the situation. The regular girls were cursing about it, well; Tonia was doing the cursing basically, while Yvonne, the other regular, just has a stoic look on her face. Asagi and Mayura gave Cagalli thumbs up when they guided their teammates to the sideline. The basketball court was cleared with just the ball left in the court in a few moments and she was thankful to her girls.

"The court is ready Mr. Zala", Cagalli said. Athrun turned to look at her with a smile and nodded. He stood up from his seat and stretches his arm while walking towards the court. "Do you need your warm up before the game?"

Athrun gave her a questioning look and shook his head. "I'm fine with how I am", he said. "Besides, I doubt I will be breaking a sweat from this game. Do you need your regular warm up _captain_?"

"If you haven't notice, I have already done my warm ups", she said and glared at him. "You do not have to put on your Compressor band for I will definitely wipe that grin off your face".

Athrun look at his band before he did a slight wave dismissing her. "As long as I'm in this country I have to follow the rules", he stated, "And the rule stated that Vampires must have their Compressor bands on at all time since it acts as your identification card and suppresses our Vampire's power. It helped us leveling the field since it suppressed my vampire's power. Thought I doubt it will level much between or skills". He walks away with a grin on his face.

_The nerve of him! I am definitely going to destroy that pride of his,_ she thought furiously. Cagalli was surprised when she saw the basketball coming her way and caught it. If look could really kill, Athrun would have died right this instance.

"Now don't give me that malice looks Ms. Attha. I'm just trying to be a gentleman", he said. "Ladies first."

Cagalli smiled. "You better not regret about this Mr. Zala". She began to dribble and dashed towards him. She saw that he was in a defensive position and her smile got wider as she passed him easily and made her first score on the hoop behind him. "Indeed ladies first Mr. Zala".

Athrun did a low whistle, impressed to what he saw. "I'm impressed Ms. Attha that you are able to pass my _simplest defense_", he said while emphasizing his last sentence.

A vein popped on Cagalli's temples as she gave him an angry look. "Then you must be all barks and no bites", she countered and pass him the ball. "Why don't you try to get pass me then?"

The blue hair Vampire gave her a puzzled look and shook his head. "I don't think I need to Ms. Attha", he said. Athrun bends his knees slightly and propelled himself up into the air and threw the ball towards the hoop just behind the blond captain.

Cagalli was both surprised and shocked when the ball amazingly went straight through the hoop without toughing the hoop's rim._ Di-did he just did half court shoot?_ She turned a to looked at where he was standing. _Furthermore, its an off angle shoot!_

Athrun was exercising his shoulder when he notice Cagalli was staring at him. "Shall we continue Ms. Attha or do you need a handicap?" he asked, or more like a challenge.

**== Continue in Chapter 2 ==**

**A/N: **Hope you all like this new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update but it's better then none. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have written it.

**Summary:** _Will be updated in the later chapter._

**Main Paring:** Athrun X Cagalli, Kira X Lacus.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 2: Cagalli**

Cagalli seems to have problems managing her problems since her sophomore years in Junior High. Though she has a huge sense of justice, but she is also someone with a short fuse.

If someone were to suddenly ignite her spark, no one could stop her until she completely pulverizes her target, who consist of rule-breakers and delinquents. That's how she earned her a title as 'Prefect Gang Leader'.

Until a senior from the female Basketball club scouted her into their team. Cagalli accepted the offer straight away because of she lacks in club achievements. Cagalli, who knows nothing about basketball, was only thinking about motivating the club in their training. But it turns out that she is a natural talent for this game. Added with her strategic abilities, the female basketball club, which used to be be the strongest within their prefectural, was once again revived to its former glory.

Cagalli too has found her passion in basketball and a way to released her pent up frustration. Since then, she has earned a new title "Basketball Queen".

The 'Basketball Queen" could not believe what was happening right before her eyes.

Athrun bends his knees slightly and propelled himself up into the air and threw the ball towards the hoop just behind the blond captain. The ball amazingly went straight through the hoop without touching the hoop's rim._ Di-did he just did half court shoot?_ She turned a to looked at where he was standing. _Furthermore, its an off angle shoot!_

Athrun was exercising his shoulder when he notice Cagalli was staring at him. "Shall we continue Ms. Attha or do you need a handicap?" he asked.

It sounded more like a challenge to her. A vein appeared from her temples. "No one said anything about wanting a handicap Mr. Zala". _And I'm not going to asked from you either. _

Cagalli picked up the ball and went into offensive mode. Athrun was already standing right in front of her path, blocking her from advancing forward. Cagalli look from her right to her left, trying to look for any possible opening but there wasn't any opening. His defense was perfect.

_Don't you dare get cocky just because you made a half court shoot bastard. _She look on her right and found a small opening that she might be able to pass through. _That calls for a misdirection move. let's go for operation 'Fake and Through'._

Cagalli dribbles from her right hand to her left hand. The moment the ball touched her right hand, she moves her body to the left. She was hoping Athrun would follow on for a block and he did. Cagalli took this chance and simulatively hit the ball with her left hand as she moved to her right. She got pass Athrun's block and head for a dunk. Her team cheers when she score a point.

"YES! Beat that tough guy!" Cagalli called in victory.

She grabbed hold of the ball and pass it to Athrun. "The simplest trick in the book I see". He caught it and dribbled as Cagalli got into her defense position. "Well it was the best one I have seen yet and it seems I'm weak on my right side".

"Glad to hear you have a weakness", Cagalli said. She tried to make a steal but failed. She move her body to her right then left hoping to block any of his fake movement. "Are you going to dribble all day or what?" She was also paying attention to his body posture, especially his knees, for any leaping motion. _Is he going for a fake or another half court shoot this time?_

Athrun smirked once more. "I'm going for neither but under". Cagalli was surprised when she heard his reply. It was like he could read her mind.

What he did next surprised her three-fold. Athrun charged forward and made Cagalli back away he toss the ball in-between her legs hard. The next moment she looked up he has already got passed her and she heard the sound where the ball hits the backboard. She quickly turned around and saw him catching the rebounded ball and made a dunk of his own.

_Wha-what just happened? _Cagalli could not believe what she just saw. _How?! What in blazes just happened?_

"Dear Lord!" Cagalli snapped out from her thought. "It has been years since I did that. My right leg turned stiff the moment I make a jump", Athrun said while exercising his shoulder. He jumped a few time with his right leg and continue, "I guess I need to do some exercise for this. I might need to adjust the Compressor when I'm doing it".

Cagalli was staring at him in disbelief while he was adjusting his navy blue Compressor Band. She suddenly remembers what his style of play was. _Street Basket FreeStyle? Did he just did a Street Basket FreeStyle? Plus a Rebound Dunk? Not to mention the flawless defence and posture. What is he?_

"You might burn holes in me soon if you kept on staring like this Ms. Attha". Cagalli snapped out from her thought once again. She saw Athrun was dribbling the ball and he smirked at her once again. "Its your turn to play the offense".

Cagalli caught his pass. She was really pissed off at herself for having positive thought on such a jerk. She was also pissed off by his arrogant behavior. _He might be from a superior species but that does not mean he can just look down on me. With our current score, 2 - 2, its everyone's game. _

She got into position and was ready to attack with all her might. _What the hell am I thinking. I am Cagalli Yula Attha. No one has yet to beat me in a basketball match since Junior High. _Cagalli make her charged right at him. _No one is going to break my record and it will definitely not going to be this arrogant Vampire. _

It was going well at the first half of the game with both of them playing on par. Cagalli was trying with all her might in defending her score and also trying to get more score. But as the match progressed the flow of the match was very clear on who the winner is going to be. The match has comes to an end when the whistle was heard.

Cagalli has huddled to one corner of the court and felt really bitter right now. _How could this happen? Why must it be like this? Why?! _The blond felt someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Athrun giving her a sad smile.

"Don't think too much about it Ms. Attha. Its just a friendly practice match", he said.

_He might not be such a jerk after all,_ she thought. "Athrun, you-"

"Especially with the score of _6 - 2_". Cagalli stopped when she heard what she said.

Athrun walked towards the bench and put on his coat. "It's a miracle that you can even get one point from me. I guess going easy on your opponent was never an easy thing". After adjusting his collar, he heads towards the exit that is currently filled with spectators. "I hope our little match inspired you in anyway possible Ms. Attha".

Cagalli was really pissed off when she heard it. _WHAT THE HELL! _She quickly picked up the ball that was next to her. "ATHRUN ZALA!" she threw the ball with all her might.

Athrun stopped the ball with his bare hand. He looked over his shoulder and met Cagalli's furious look. "Please practice sportsmanship Ms. Attha. You might disappoint your junior otherwise".

"Remember this Zala. I will definitely have my revenge on this". _And I will definitely make you begged for mercy._

Athrun smirked. "I'm looking forward to our rematch Ms. Attha", he said and did a gentleman bow. "Until the next time then".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That BASTARD of a vampire!" Cagalli cursed angrily.

"Cagalli please quiet down", Miriallia said. She try her best to make Cagalli sit down. "We're in a restaurant and everyone's looking".

The blond look at her friend who is looking at her with a worried look. She realised that some of the customers were giving her a confused look while some were snickering and giving her a side glance. She blushed and sat down quickly.

"Why are you so hooked up with a match that you lost? Its just a practice match, isn't it?" Miriallia asked.

Cagalli gave Miriallia a shocking look. "My pride as the ace and the caption of the team was damaged Miriallia. And it happened right in front of the rookies and my team mates. How could I not be pissed?" She picked up her drink and gulp it down. "And it drive me nuts whenever I recall _his_ arrogant attitude. That guy is clearly looking down on me".

When her girl friends heard that she was feeling down, they decided to cheer her up. Cagalli was thankful for their action but what she really need now is to find a way to vent out her frustration.

She used to be able to do it through her basketball. But not this time round since her frustration was cause she lost a basketball match. _It always remind me of his arrogant smirk whenever I try to play,_ Cagalli thought angrily. "I SWEAR I will retrieve my glory".

"What makes you think that Athrun was looking down on you Cagalli?" Lacus asked. Cagalli who was furious at that moment was slightly surprised when she heard Lacus called Athrun by his name. She looked at her confused. "I was there when Athrun left and he seems to be having fun rather than what you were thinking".

Cagalli was dumbfounded when she heard her best friend was actually defending him. She had wanted to say something but Lacus beat her.

"I'm only saying what I saw Cagalli", Lacus intercepted quickly. "You need to cool down and think things through Cagalli. Your decision has been clouded by anger and you are not thinking straight".

The blond was speechless because she knows Lacus was right. She also knows that her best friend would not just defend anyone without a clear reason.

Cagalli took a deep breath to calm herself. "Thank you Lacus for knocking some sense in me. And that thank you girls as well. But it still pissed me off thinking about the game".

"Have you ever thought that Athrun would rigged his Compressor Band before the game Cagalli?" the brunette with long hair suggested.

"Athrun would not do something like this Shiho", Lacus jumped in the moment the brunette finished her sentence. "His pride and honor as the Vampire's nobleman would not allow him to cheat like this".

"How can you be sure of that Ms. Lacus? Athrun might still have his honors when he was young but that does not means he still has it now. He has change over the years since you last saw him", Shiho said.

While Shiho and Lacus enter a heated discussion about Athrun, Cagalli began thinking about Shiho's point. _I doubt he would result in cheating. There wasn't any merit at all for him to win this practice match, other than shaming me, _she thought. _Heck, we just met today. But then how did he know of my name, full name even? There's a need to investigate him. Anyway, I did remember him twigging his Compressor Band before the game. Maybe..._

"I don't think he rigged his band at all Shiho", Cagalli spoke suddenly. Both Shiho and Lacus looked at her. "He did switch his Compressor Band to 'high' mode since the indicator light was red in color. He was in fact giving me a handicap rather than taking the advantage. Now that i think about it, it really pissed me off thinking about it".

"Let's not have another blowtop again Cagalli or we will really be kicked out by the store manager", Miriallia pleaded.

Cagalli nodded and took this chance to clear her needed question. "Anyway, you guys seems to speak really fondly about _him._ But Lacus did mention that he was a Vampire nobleman right?" She directed her question to both Lacus and Shiho. Lacus nodded. "How did you guys come to know him?" Lacus looked surprised by her question.

_I guess I hit a nail or something, Cagalli thought._

She gave Shiho a concern look before she begins. "Athrun and I used to be playmates when were young". Cagalli was surprised but she kept quiet as Lacus continue, "As you might have known Vampires rarely gave birth individually. We usually chose to give birth in a group and Athrun and I were born around the same year so we ended up as playmates".

"Well I understand about your side but what about Shiho", Cagalli asked. "Shiho was born as a human right so how-"

"I was born at the outskirts of the PLANTs", Shiho cut in. "Around that time, Human and Vampire living near the PLANTs borders were living in harmony and my father was able to start a small business in the city. In order to increased our social circle, I was introduced to the nobles' children and that how I met Ms. Lacus and Athrun".

Cagalli could feel the dagger in Shiho's tone. She was confused at first until she saw Lacus's 'I'm Sorry' expression. _I guess we have stumbled on Shiho's sensitive spot. I really wish I could teased her a bit more but I guess I'll let it go this time, _Cagalli nodded and Lacus smiled in return._ But that does not mean I could not do it the roundabout way._

"There's something I'm curious about Lacus". The blond was surprised when Miriallia cut her off.

She looked at the brunette and understood when she saw her angry look. Cagalli nodded and sighed in defeat. _I guess i was found out by Miriallia. _She shrugged her shoulder and sipped on her drink.

Miriallia smiled and continued, "I know vampires could control human easily but is there anything that could control the vampires?"

Cagalli, Lacus and Shiho were surprised by the brunette's question and she on the other hand was surprised by their reaction. "Is that something I'm not supposed to asked?"

_Miriallia, you just asked something that could charged you as a member of the Anti-Vampire Alliance,_ Cagalli thought. She placed her hand on Miriallia shoulder and asked, "Please tell me that the question you just was out of curiosity and nothing else Miri".

Miriallia blinked a few times, confused. "Of course it is Cagalli. If not what do you it might be-" She stops for a while then she began to bring her hand up frantically in a defense mode and said, "That's not what my question meant. If it's something confidential then please forget it".

"Well, I don't see any reason to keep this as a secret", Lacus said.

Cagalli saw a panicked look on Shiho's face when they heard what Lacus said. "But Ms. Lacus, this is a-"

"It's alright Shiho. This is something our government will have to reveal in the near future", Lacus said. She also reassured them that this will not cause them any trouble from knowing also.

"To begin with, do you know that the us Vampires are divided into three different kind?" Miriallia shocked her head. Lacus smiled as she took out a notebook and her writing materials. She wrote on them and continued, "The one that reign over the entire Vampire Clan are known as the Pureblood Vampire, also known as the royal bloodline in the human's term I guess. Then followed by the noble vampire and lastly the human rooted vampire. And within the noble vampires, there stand the Werewolves that have both the pureblood and the human root werewolves.

"Our kind were once ruled by dictatorship under the Pureblood Vampires rule. But after the riot by the citizen, the dictatorship was overthrown and the Supreme Council was formed and each clan chose two to three to represent their clan within the council", Lacus said. She also showed the the diagram she drew. "They were also given the title Noblemen and Noblewomen as they served within the Supreme Council".

"Then won't the Pureblood be able to overthrow any rules and discussion? They are the ones that reign over the Vampires right?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus nodded. "The Compressor Band were invented just to counter this matter. Each Councillor will have their Compressor Band calibrated before each meeting".

"And to further the relationship between both the vampires and the human", Cagalli started suddenly, "each vampire that leaves the PLANTs must have their Compressor Band calibrated before they enter the country". She took a sip of her drink when she finished.

_So much for being confidential,_ she thought with a sigh. Her phone vibrated just as she was about to speak. Cagalli took out look at who the sender was and a frown appeared on her face.

"Is something of a matter Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli shook her head. "Nothing major. I'm just being summoned home that's all. Thanks for cheering me up girls", she stood up and gave each of them a hug. "I'll see you girls in class tomorrow". She took her bag and left. She breathed out heavily once she was outside of the cafe. The young blond took out her phone and read the message that was sent to her by her father.

_There's something we need to discuss. I have arrange a ride for you near your location. Meet me in the study when you reach home._

"Let just hope this discussion does not relate to my studies", she pleaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She has been standing there for thirty minutes now, debating whether to enter her father's study or not. Cagalli knows that if this discussion was about her academic result then she would really be receiving a scolding from him and she's scared.

_Even though the scolding will be though but it will only last for a while,_ she thought optimistically. _Besides, I'm sure he would not banned me from doing what I love right? He did taught me to strive for what I love. The last time my results were bad, he only scolded me and that's it. I'm sure this time will be fine as well._

The young Attha nodded with confident. She took a deep breath and reaches for the handle. Her hand stop just a few inches away and her expression began to pale.

_But then again, that was the first semester of my first year in college and this time we are talking about the second semester of my second year in University. The scale of them are totally different._

Cagalli began to stressed out again from her thought and her debate for whether to enter the study begins once again. _What am I going to do? _She asked her inner self as she ruffled her blond hair.

"Why don't you just continue your inner debate inside while waiting for your father to finish Cagalli?"

Cagalli snapped out from her thoughts and saw a tanned skin man with black shoulder length hair standing at the door of her father's study. And worst of all, the door was half opened.

"Ki-Ki-Kisaka?! When?! How?!"

Kisaka sighed. "Just come in already", he said and grabbed onto her arm.

She tried to break free from his grasped but she was easily overpowered by her bodyguard and being pulled into the study. Cagalli shut her eyes as she enter the room and whimpered when she heard the door closes behind her.

_I am so dead!_

"You're here Cagalli". She flinched when she heard her fathers voice. But something was different. He does not sound angry at all. Then again she could hear voices other than her father.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw that her father was still surrounded by his secretaries. "Have a seat first Cagalli. I'll be done in a while more alright. Kisaka I need you to look through these documents concerning the militaries".

"Understood sir", Kisaka said.

Cagalli was brought back to reality when Kisaka gave her a little tap on her back before he left her side. She gave him an evil sneer before she sat down. The moment she look at her father she realized that he has yet to change out of his Senator's uniform. It seems that he has been working since their breakfast moment this morning.

_I just hope he do not overwork himself this time round, _she thought with a defeated sigh.

Uzumi Nara Attha, a very kind and understand man, is the Head Representative of his country, Orb Union. Even though he is kind and gentle, he is a very strict when it comes to his country's politics that earns him the title of "Lion of Orb". He is also strict when it comes to his daughter's upbringing.

Since she was young, her father has arranged everything for her to the point of what club activities she would be going to and what academic studies she should be taking. Cagalli has never felt the pressure about it and follow everything that her father planned willingly. She was happy with her father decision because it would lighten her weight on choosing what to do for her future.

Even though she was happy, Cagalli began to have doubts about the future road her father has chosen and prepared for her. Then she was scouted by the basketball club in her middle school days and since then Cagalli's doubt was cleared. At the same time her grades were also going on a downhill stroll.

Her father began to worried about it and told her to stop her activities immediately. Because of this, she had a huge argument with her father concerning what's really the best choice for her future.

_It was the first argument I had with father and might I add, the worst one. But it's also because of this, I found out what I am capable of other than studying, _Cagalli thought. She looked at her father and smile, _I too understand how much father loved me as his daughter and we were able to communicate much better than before._

"It's nice to see you smile once in awhile but it really creepy when you are smiling to yourself Cagalli".

The young Attha snapped out from her thought. "You're done father? Since when?"

"Since a while ago", Uzumi said. He sat down across his daughters and said, "Let me guess, something good happen today with your club activities?"

"Just the opposite happened father". Cagalli frown at the mention of her club activities. She keep her emotion on check as she begins again, "Anyway, what is our discussion about for today father? Please tell me that is not about my studies again".

"We will touch on them at another time. Take a look at these and give me your opinion Cagalli". Uzumi place some files in front of her.

Cagalli look at those files with a suspicious look and ask, "please tell me these are not Prospect Marriage photos father".

Uzumi gave his daughter an amusing smile. "It is something that will pique your interest", he said. Cagalli was about to talk back but Uzumi stopped her. "You can retort back after you look through them Cagalli".

Cagalli pouted and picked up the file. She understood what her father was saying as she flipped through the documents. The file's content was definitely something that would interest her. In fact it is something that she has been studying and partaking since high school. It is the Politic Relation between two countries and the document comes with the insignia of the PLANTs Supreme Council.

"Have you check to see if this is a valid document?" Cagalli asked.

"We have checked with the the PLANTs ambassador and they have confirmed that the insignia was authentic", Kisaka answered as he sat next to her father. He flipped to the last page of the document that contains the ambassador's signature. "The PLANTs ambassador also received a copy from the PLANTs himself".

Cagalli nodded. She flipped the documents as she reads through them once more.

The PLANTs Supreme Council has asked for personnel transfer from the PLANTs and the Orb Union. Personnel transfers happened quite often between both countries as they deepened their relationship and it has never once caused them any trouble. But there seems to be a slight changes with this time round's request. The personnel that are transferring in from the PLANTs are officers trained in the ZAFT Military Training Facilities. That means these officers are military trained soldiers.

"There won't be a problem with the personnel that are transferring out. What I'm worried about are the personnel that will be transferring in", Cagalli said. "They are military trained soldiers. Won't the civilian feel anxious when they see the soldiers coming in?"

"They are transferring into our local ground force so they will be presented with proper getup before they start their duties. We will also reinforces their Compressor Band to match up with our abilities. This should help them blend in better", Kisaka explained. "And those that are transferring out will have to return getup before they are allowed to leave".

"Did you also mention that the officer are allow to further release their Compressor Band if they come in contact with the rogue vampires?" Cagalli asked.

Kisaka nodded. "They accepted out condition willingly".

"Then I guess it's settled then", she said. Cagalli signed the documents and pass the remaining to the father. "When will the transfer begin?"

"By the end of the month I presumed". Kisaka collected the signed documents and put them aside. He presented the young Attha yet another file. "Here are the first fortnight report from the ground force. It seems that there has been an increased of casualties with the rogue vampire near our borders".

"How bad was it?" Cagalli asked as she took the file. She read the report and she's really unhappy with the result. "Did we send any aid to that village? Which direction were the rogues heading?"

"We did. But by the time the ground force reached, it was too late.", Kisaka answered. "Though we were able to capture some of the rogues later that day, the rest managed to escaped. There were also sighting that some of them was heading towards the city".

Just when she thought her day could not go anymore worst than it already have Kisaka threw her another bomb. Cagalli was able to stop herself from swearing but she could not hide her distress look.

In order to reduces the casualties within the city's perimeter, they will have to increased the patrols and send out warning notices. But by doing so, it will also increased the civilian's anxiety as well. _What are we supposed to do?_ Cagalli thought.

"Increased the patrol within the city". Cagalli snapped out from her thought when she heard what her father said. "Inform the officers to always be alert at all times".

"Would it not make the civilian anxious if they saw the increased patrols?" Kisaka asked and Cagalli nodded.

Uzumi nodded. "But it will also increase their awareness towards their surroundings. They could also prepare themselves for any sudden attack as well".

Cagalli saw her father's point. _It's better to have them prepare for the worst, _she thought. _And when it comes to father's decision, he would likely to pass the final judgement tonto Kisaka's hand._

"Kisaka, I'll leave the patrols and officers arrangement to your decision", Uzumi said. Kisaka nodded.

Cagalli muffled her laughter upon hearing her father's decision. "And Cagalli," she looked up and met with her father's serious look, "are you having troubles with your studies lately? I hope they do not affect your credits in this terms final examination alright?"

_Geh! The topic which I dreaded the most,_ Cagalli thought. "Understood father", she answered.

"Father, if this is all for the meeting, I would like to excused myself for the night". Uzumi nodded. Cagalli stood up, took her bag, walked towards her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good night father. Sleep early and don't overwork yourself tonight alright?"

"You too Cagalli", Uzumi said. Cagalli smiled and left her father's studies.

She opened the door to her room and turned on the lights. After closing the door, she toss her bag next to her study table and walked towards her balcony. The night wind greeted her the moment she stepped out to the open space and she welcomed it.

_So much has happened today, _she thought. _It's really too much for one day. I'm totally drained out. _

Though it was almost similar to her everyday routine, there were a few added difference for the day. Her college problems seems so petite after her meeting with her father and Kisaka. She let out a depressed sighed whenever she thought about the destroyed village and the the villagers.

_I hope the villagers will be better allocated in the future,_ she thought. Even though she was depressed but when she thought of the certain blue hair vampire that she has just met today, it would still pissed her off.

"Why does that bastard suddenly appeared in my thought when I least wanted to", she asked. He had managed to made her heart skipped a beat when she first saw his emerald green eyes and yet he had to humiliate her on the very same day. "Argh! The more I think about it the more pissed off I get".

A distance wolf's howl surprised her just as she finished. "Wolf's howl? But from where?" Her body shivers just as the cold wind blew by. "Better get back in, the night is getting chilly. I'll just investigate it with Kisaka tomorrow".

Cagalli was about to step into her room when another wolf's howl stops her completely and this time it seems to be closer. The moment she turns around, she saw a human silhouette was riding on a giant wolf passing through the cloudless night sky.

She gasped when her amber orbs met with emerald green ones.

**== Continue in Chapter 3 ==**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
